the_forsaken_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Executioner Sokar
NOT COMPLETED, NEEDS EDITING AND MAJOR GRAMMAR WORK DONE. The story of Lord Executioner Sokar starts in the small city of ______, along the river leading into the Black Waters. As an only child, Sokar often played in the streets with the other children, while his mother watched over him from afar as she performed her duties as a hand maiden, however his father was often absent since he was a foot soldier in the Du’uat army. One day in Sokar’s fourth year he and his mother received word that his father had been killed in battle, his mother was devastated beyond measure, while he tried his best to comfort her. However, they needed to retrieve his body for burial so together they joined a caravan that would bring supplies to the captured city of Memphis, in the southern neighbouring kingdom of ______. But unfortunately, fate was not on their side, while upon the road the caravan was ambushed by bandits, and Sokar was separated from his mother. Traveling on foot toward the north-east, Sokar came upon the river _______, and something deep within told him that he was safe. And so, as Ra’s sun set in the far distance he made camp near the river’s bank. As the sun rose in the morning he awoke to the strangest occurrence, during the night while he slept a river crocodile had came ashore to rest beside him, starring into it’s eyes a wave of calm washed over him and he remembered the God Sobek, for surely, he was watching over him. Climbing atop the crocodile it slipped back into the river and swam north back toward Du’uat and toward its own home, the Black Waters. What happened next, no mortal could have ever foreseen, for Sokar was found by the Head Priest of Sobek, living with the very crocodile who had helped him, and the bask of crocodile who lived at Sobek’s Temple. Surely this was a sign from the God himself, and so the Priestesses and priests of the temple took him into their care. They tried their best to help him find his way home, but to no avail as Sokar couldn’t remember his way and so they raised him under Sobek’s roof. Years went by as Sokar grew in greater size, and at the age of _____, he travelled with the Head Priest _______ to Du’uats capital _______. Their the thirteen temples of the Goddesses and Gods would converse for an annual meeting. And that is when he met the Pharaohs son Ramses, Vali and Akila, the three mischievous boys who would become his surrogate brothers. Together they learned and they grew, and when it came time for Ramses to sit upon the throne, he awarded his childhood friend Sokar the title of Lord Executioner, for he knew that if anyone could handle the responsibility it was Sokar. Years later before the Princess was born, Sokar found himself suffering nightmares in which his mother was the centring aspect. He somehow felt that he needed to find her, and so he requested a leave of absence from his Pharaoh and friend Ramses, from his royal duties so that he could track her down, which he was granted. Saying his farewells, he left the capital and travelled south into the neighbouring nation following the memories he had gained from his dreams. It took him months to track them, moving from town to town, gaining every single slither of information he could from the locals to help, and when he finally found them, he snuck into the bandits encampment to find his mother, but she was dying after years of captivity and torture, his dream was right, he had to find her, to say goodbye and he did, but in the process anger had crept into his heart, darkening it in unimaginable ways, and with axe and sword, he made his way through the bandits encampment, killing everything and everyone he came across, until no one was left but the captives, which he set free. After giving his mother a proper burial Sokar returned to the capital, but changed, he found himself to enjoy what he did, torture and kill, and before long the common masses of the capital and nation learned to fear him and his name, and word spread throughout the kingdom like a plague, that the royal executioner of Pharaoh Ramses was a monster disguised as a man, and he was shunned for it wherever he went. A couple of months went by and closer came the date of the royal heir’s birth, however there were dark and vile forces at work, Du’uats northern neighbouring kingdom one day sent a contingent of warriors to the Capital to kidnap the Queen, Control the Queen, control the Pharaoh and in turn his soul guard Vali. They succeeded in their mission and then travelled back north, but with the Pharaoh Ramses, Vali, Akila and Sokar fresh on their heels, catching up with them they found the queen under extreme conditions, the baby was coming and she was in extreme pain, cutting through the beginnings of the group, Sokar picked up the queen as Akila used his magic to sustain her and they ran by order of the Ramses, leaving the Pharaoh and Vali to hunt the remaining warriors who had scattered through the northern forest. Together with Sokar carrying the Queen, him and Akila fled to find a safe location for the queen to give birth, traveling south west they found a grove close by the kingdoms sand dunes and decided that it would have to do, and together they helped the queen deliver the Princess into the world, but they weren’t out of danger, the queen had lost so much strength that she was barely holding onto life. Akila with the Princess in arms told Sokar to strip his shirt, and he did, unknowing why until Akila pressed the Princess to his chest telling him she needed skin to skin contact, and then returned to channelling energy into the Queen. Looking down at the baby Princess, Sokar couldn’t help but grin to himself, wondering if this was what it felt like to be a father, and wondered if he would ever get the chance himself, walking to a nearby tree and slid down its trunk to lie upon the ground under it’s shade and sat starring at the little Princess. Thinking about it, even if he never became a father himself, he would be that for her if she ever needed it, and in that moment decided upon his future, he would protect the Princess with his dying breathe, caring for wellbeing, making sure she was happy and healthy and be her friend when she needed it. He would be her soul guard, he felt it down to his very core. A couple of hours later, Sokar awoke, not realising he had fallen asleep to find Pharaoh Ramses and Vali entering the Grove, looking down he found the Princess still on his chest, sleeping soundly. Ramses was by his wife’s side, reassuring her and kissing her forehead, and the stood to face Sokar, Standing up Sokar walked to his friend and gently leaned forward to hand Ramses his child, informing him that he had a beautiful little girl, holding his daughter was a sight to behold, even bringing tears to Sokar’s eyes. - Two years later, Sokar was still preforming his duties as the royal executioner, the commoners still hated and shunned him, but the light of his life the Princess, to whom he was soul guard to, and her safety and happiness was all that mattered to him, at least that was until he met Nes’a. Once a month Sokar left the Great temple and went into the city streets, dressed in commoner’s clothes to drink and simply live without the picture that was painted about him. One night while drinking at a local bar nearby the docks, a young human girl a few years younger then he, happened to bump into him while dancing, he apologised, but instead of worrying about it, she dragged him onto the dancefloor instead, much to his dismay, together they danced hand in hand before being interrupted by a soldier who calmed that she was his, which she was very much against. The soldier demanded that Sokar leave, not knowing who he was talking to, but Sokar refused and knocked him unconscious, and he would have killed the man there and then if it had not been for the young girl who grabbed his arm which made him stop, his anger vanished when he turned to her, but the damage was done, he had drawn to much attention to himself and the commonfolk in the bar started to recognise him one by one, after a few slurs from the crowd and some fearful words from the bar keeper, Sokar gave the keeper some coins for the trouble and left without a fuss. From there he went to his favourite spot in the Capital, a balcony carved into a sandstone cliff face which overlooked the bay. Sitting on the railing he couldn’t help but think about if the fall down could kill him, when he heard a voice behind him, he recognised it but couldn’t place it until he turned around to find the young girl standing at the top of the stairs looking at him. This had been one of the last places in the city where he could be alone and relax without being judged for doing what he did, but now he could never come here again, getting up he informed the girl that he would leave, but she blocked his path. And instead asked him to stay and to sit with her, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the railing where he had sat once more. Hesitantly he joined her on the balcony railing and wondering what her intentions were, but she only wanted to talk, at first it was small talk, she wanted to know his name, which he guessed she already knew, everyone knew or at least feared his name, but he told her anyway, and he wanted hers, and her name was Nes’a. Hours went by as they talked about various topics, Nes’a told Sokar about the Orphanage she ran, which intrigued him because of his own past, which made him tell her his story. For hours they talked until the early morning rays crept over the town from the East, together they walked down the stairs and parted at the bottom, they both wanted to see each other again and so they made a pact to meet here every week, which he agree to, and then she did something he did not expect, she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek leaving he stunned as he watched her leave. Since their first meeting Seven months had past and they had met as agreed every single week to talk about their lives and to enjoy each other’s company, and since then they had grown quite attached to one another, and suddenly Sokar had another reason to live. One day while he worked Sokar planned on going to the markets and decided to take Nes’a with him, it would be a perfect trip before they had dinner together and retired to their balcony, on so on a bright and sunny Sunday afternoon he snuck from the Great temple to her, and they spent the day together once more, however while at the markets they came across a jewel vendor who was selling various treasured pieces and Nes’a became quite fond of a white gold ring, it had small diamonds around a large black crystal, and she absolutely adored it, but couldn’t afford such treasures and moved on, Sokar however stayed and bought the ring from the jeweller. Later that night while they sat together on the balcony, Nes’a told him about how her mother had a similar ring, gifted by her father on their engagement and how they had to sell it when her father died to be able to raise her, she knew that she couldn’t afford it, not running the orphanage, but would’ve treasured it always. And it was in that moment that Sokar knew he was making the right choice, hopping off the railing, he got down on one knee and asked her to turn around, holding the ring up to her, Nes’a almost fell from the shock, but instead lunged at him tackling him into the ground to kiss him, as the words he had hopped for came from her lips, yes I will marry you. The months seemed to fall away as their engagement and happiness continued, but the unspeakable event that had began people were calling The Nothing was getting catastrophic, and so they spent every single moment they could together, until the day came when the Pharaoh Ramses called upon Sokar with a special task. But there was someone he had to take care of first, with Nes’a in his arms, not bothering to hide himself, Sokar with help from a Bastet warrior escorted her as well as the children of her orphanage through the rioting streets of the capital to the closest portal still open nearby, and he told her to go through, She refused telling him that she would never leave him and that she would stay with him. Sokar loved her but couldn’t let her stay, and they kissed, after he embraced her tightly and whispered into her ear “I love you.” Before pushing her through the portal to the other side to which she could not return. Separating with the Bastet Warrior who ran off to help more people, Sokar made his way straight to the Great temple, and to the Princess as tears ran down his face. Arriving at the Great temple, Sokar was informed about what was to pass, His friend Pharaoh Ramses would stay in the Capital with his Queen and make the ultimate sacrifice, going down with the ship, they would all go to the afterlife thanks to a ritual prepared beforehand and they would one day meet again in the afterlife. Sokar’s job along with his friends Vali and Akila were to escort the Princess and an entourage made up of highly skilled individuals to the Bastet temple where the last remaining portal was, obviously the portal he had pushed Nes’a through was now closed, but he couldn’t dwell on that now that he had a job to do. Taking the Princess in his arms, Sokar followed behind Vali, sometimes having to intimidate rioters out of their path, so that they could safely leave the city, and they eventually got out before the explosion destroyed the city. Travelling to the temple was tough as the world they knew collapsed away behind them, but eventually they made it to the temple, however upon entering they found the portal closed and a young Bastet Priestess surrounded in her kin, obviously killing them so that they could cross over to the afterlife. But Sokar couldn’t think of anything except and Princess in his arms, and his love Nes’a who he was now forever cut off from.